Tourment d'un Maraudeur
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont encore une fois lancé un défi à James... Saura-t-il le relever ? -Slash-Yaoi- //James Potter x Personnage Mystère\\


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la seule propriété de madame J.K.Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour un court OS. Seule «l'intrigue» m'appartient.

Paring: James Potter/Personnage Mystère.

Rating: Un simple petit kiss yaoiste, rien de plus \o/

Note: Petit OS avant d'aller dormir, quoi de meilleur? xD Je ne sais même plus comment l'idée m'est venue (C'est quoi mon nom?), toujours est-il que le résultat est sous vos yeux bientôt ébahis… - Enjoy!

* * *

-Certainement pas!

Cette phrase qu'avait prononcée James Potter avait été clamée avec tellement de détermination qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais quelle idée, vraiment! Ses amis ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer, c'en devenait lassant, énervant, humiliant, épuisant… et une ribambelle d'autres adjectifs de la sorte. Lui, le charmeur de Gryffondor, l'attrapeur honorifique de sa maison, l'éternel farceur devait faire… Quoi! Il n'osait même pas y penser, le seul effleurement de cette hypothèse était… ridicule! Oui, c'était le mot. Complètement ridicule! Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille… Il n'_allait_ pas faire une chose pareille! Il préférait encore passer le restant de ses jours enfermé dans une cage au sommet de l'Himalaya avec comme seule compagnie trois dragons affamés et philosophes plutôt que d'accomplir ce geste - que dis-je? Cet exploit!

C'est donc ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard et à force d'être menacé par les divers «Si tu le fais pas t'es une gonzesse-euh!», notre ami aux cheveux de jais se retrouva devant la porte du dortoir des sixième année aux couleurs rouge et or. Que Merlin le pardonne pour ce qu'il allait faire, qu'il ne maudisse pas sa famille jusqu'à sa quarante-huitième descendance, pitié, pitié, pitié… Il prit une grande bouffée d'air qui le brûla de l'intérieur, attaquant chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque cellule de son corps, jusqu'à arriver à ses poumons et poussa la porte d'un geste lent. Pitié, pitié, pitié… Il ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que quelques instants plus tard, au son d'une voix qui ne lui était que trop familière.

-James! Justement, je devais te demander…

Mais le jeune homme s'interrompit en voyant l'air déterminé de l'attrapeur. Déterminé? Hum… Non… Plutôt prédateur… Une seconde… Prédateur! Que… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir cette expression peinte sur le visage de James tout en lui étant destinée! Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Du tout. Le Maraudeur s'approchait de plus en plus près avec une lenteur sans égale, comme si le temps avait décidé de se joindre à la partie, le narguant avec tous les stratagèmes que le monde ai portés jusqu'à ce jour, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Sans cesse et sans se lasser, l'attrapeur passait sa main dans ses cheveux en décochant à son ami des regards de braises beaucoup trop évocateurs à son goût.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants de plus à James pour atteindre enfin son ami désormais réduit à l'état de statue, totalement pétrifié d'horreur. Il le comprenait. Lui-même aurait eut le souffle coupé à sa propre vue. Surtout quand l'on savait que la personne en face de lui était… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser! C'était un homme, nom d'un chien, un _homme_! Il ne pouvait pas… Pitié, pitié, pitié…

Il s'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bon acteur, son expression aurait trahi toutes ses pensées, tout son dégoût, toute sa colère envers les autres et envers lui-même…. Cependant, il affichait un air si suave et malicieux qu'il aurait pu envoyer une sainte directement en Enfer - ou, dans le cas présent, un saint. Et c'est dans un mouvement long et pénible, qui sembla durer plusieurs éternités pour les deux Gryffondors, que l'attrapeur rapprocha son visage de celui de son collègue de maison, visant sa bouche avec une précision toute calculée, pour en mordiller la lèvre inférieure. L'autre ne bougeait toujours pas. Était-il mort sur place? Tant pis, il le gagnerait, ce pari, qu'il faille marquer à vie son confrère ou non! Dans ce cas… Il valait peut-être jouer le tout pour le tout.

Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement du jeune homme légèrement plus petit que lui et se colla, pour ainsi dire, littéralement à lui. Vite! Il fallait en finir avec ça! Pitié, pitié, pitié… James, le souffle curieusement irrégulier, s'empara alors des lèvres de son collègue, les dévorant, les goûtant, comme s'il voulait garder leur saveur encrée à jamais dans… Une petite minute! Il n'était pas en train d'apprécier ça, tout de même! Non… Pitié, pitié, pitié!

Il tenta de remettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre, se concentrant le plus possible sur sa mission. Il ne devait pas l'oublier… Mais comment pourrait-il le faire? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il aurait fait de son propre chef, il n'avait donc rien à se reprocher, rien à apprécier, seulement à accomplir… Il eut un frisson à cette pensée que l'autre perçut comme un signal d'appel. Maladroitement et tout en tremblant, il passa sa main dans le dos de James, sans trop oser mais en en ayant démesurément le souhait.

Le Maraudeur n'en pouvait plus. Cette réaction n'était pas prévue du tout! Il ne l'avait jamais imaginée, même dans ses plus terribles cauchemars… Ce n'était pas _possible_… Stop! C'en était trop, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Avec douceur, il décolla ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon de dortoir et lui sourit gentiment, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir eut à faire ça juste pour ne pas être rétrogradé au rang de gonzesse. Il s'écarta alors doucement et se retourna après avoir lancé un clin d'œil complice au jeune homme.

L'expression de James changea subitement et seules les deux personnes - hilares - qui observaient la scène à travers l'embrasure de la porte la virent. Une immense rage se lisait les traits de leur ami et le tout était saupoudré d'un peu de honte, d'une pincée de dégoût, de trois grammes six d'envie de meurtre ainsi que d'un litre de soulagement sans pareil.

La porte se referma sur l'attrapeur et l'on entendit très distinctement:

-Le prochain défi que vous me lancerez sous peine d'être une gonzesse, vous pourriez m'éviter d'aller embrasser Queudver?


End file.
